Fly With Me
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: Anakin doesn’t go over to the dark side. Starts where episode 2 leaves off. Begins with Padmé waiting for Anakin to come home for a visit. Ignores EVERYTHING from the third movie.


Fly With Me 

A story by greyeyedgirl

Chapter 1; Love Letters

Disclaimer: _Star Wars_ and all its characters are the sole property of George Lucas. I am _not_ George Lucas, I'm a 15 year old girl from Michigan (hi:D) Mr. Lucas, you have a ton of money, please do not feel the need to sue me. I've only been 15 for a couple weeks, and I don't think my mom and dad would be too pleased if the first big thing I did was get sued by some billionaire. :D Thanks…

A/N: This is my first Star Wars fic, and I'm really nervous. I've written like, 45 other stories though…So, I think I at least partially know what I am doing. :p Anyway…please read and review. It's Anakin and Padmé, pre-episode 3, because I like to pretend episode 3 just didn't happen, Padmé didn't die (ahhh!) and everything is all happy in my little mind, kay:D : )

So, lol, in summary…Anakin doesn't go over to the dark side. Starts where episode 2 leaves off. Begins with Padmé waiting for Anakin to come home for a visit. Ignores EVERYTHING from the third movie. And I do mean everything. :D

-o-

**FLY WITH ME:** A Star Wars Fanfiction

Chapter one: Love Letters

-o-

Padmé Amidala stood on the balcony of her home on Naboo, where she and Anakin had shared their first kiss, and then later married. Looking out over the lake, she remembered the way he'd looked at her, and she could barely contain a small smile.

He would be back the day after tomorrow, after a month apart. His last visit had been short, only a few hours he'd managed right after a nasty battle back on Geonosis. The thought of him in aggressive negotiations with five hundred mindless, merciless droids made her blood run cold, and she rubbed her arms absentmindedly. At least in only two days, after horrible worrying and just a few sneaked letters, he would be back with her.

The letters were the only thing that had let her keep hope in the 2 long years this war had been going on for. She could not help feeling a twinge of bitterness, knowing most women got to see their husbands everyday, while in the just over 2 years they'd been married, she'd seen him only 22 times. Still, though, the memory of his grin and his laugh was with her always, and it wasn't as if she hadn't known how it was going to be, from the beginning. And…for Anakin, it was worth it.

Besides. She had her letters.

_My dearest Padmé,_

_I beg that I find you in good health. I know you are still shaken from the latest vote in the Senate, but you handled it well, Padmé. You are an inspiration to your people, and an inspiration to me. You are close to the only thing that brings a smile to my face these days, and you are the consistent life source that brings me hope. Hope that this will be over soon, and I will be able to come home more often, hope that the stress that is over the whole Republic will be lessoned, and hope that as long as we stay in each other's hearts, all will be alright in the end._

_And you **are** always in my heart, Padmé, just as you linger in my thoughts and dreams. However, this is nothing new, as you know. I imagine looking into your eyes and brushing a stray curl from your face every night before I go to sleep, and I know I shall have good dreams._

_I will be home as soon as I possibly can, just a few more days, which is still too long, from my perspective. Just know that you are with me, wherever I go, and be comforted because you know you are the angel of my life. That was one of the first things I ever told you, Padmé, and in the chance that something ever happens to me I want it to be the last._

_But do not let that thought cause you fear, Padmé. I have handled myself well in the battles so far, and I promise you I will continue to do so. Right now I want you to focus on taking care of **yourself,** my angel, because nothing is more important than your safety. And I worry about your travels to Coruscant; the planet nor travel is safe at the moment._

_I will see you soon. Keep me in your thoughts, for you are in mine. I love you, Padmé. _

_Forever yours,_

Anakin 

That was the most recent letter she had received, and she had just received it on her datapad that morning. The rush of getting news from Anakin was still fresh, and as her eyes skimmed the letter her heart skipped a beat. Anakin was in danger 23 hours of the day, and all she could do was hope for him.

She closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow at her hair. He plagued her thoughts for all **24** hours of the day, and she felt her worry grow at each passing minute. Even when he was safe, holding her in his arms, she still felt an ounce of fear, knowing it would hardly last.

Padmé felt a stinging at her eyes, but did not let the tears fall. She was strong, she had to be strong. She was a Senator, she had to be strong for her people. And with Anakin…she had to have hope, and she had to be strong for herself. For both of them.

Padmé wiped at the stray drop of water sliding down her cheek, but pushed it away, as she turned away from the view of the lake and headed back into their home.

-o-

a/n: Didn't start off the way I'd hoped…but it will get happier, I promise:D I rock at happy couple fic:D I've only read 2 star wars fics so far, "Prom Date," which rocks, and "My Goodness, You've Grown," which was totally sweet. : ) Anyway…I've been dreaming about this fic since I first saw the second movie, when it _came out_, so I've had a lot of time to plan… :lol:P

Please review, even if you didn't like it. Except, if it's the latter, please be gentle. ;) I know the chapter is short, I'm sorry, usually I do 4 or 5 pages and this isn't even 3. But, I will update as soon as I can.

Hope to hear from you!

---Ruthi---


End file.
